I Am More Than Just Some Bitch Nobody Likes
is the finale episode of SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, the eighteenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. This Season on… SURVIVOR 10 returning players came back to compete with their Loved Ones for the title of Sole Survivor. On Edena, the game was cutthroat and moving fast from the get-go. On Herevana, the game moved slower as the players worked to establish bonds while taking out easier votes. The swap put Loved Ones together on the same tribe, causing the game to kick up a notch. At the merge, the Edena 2.0 alliance brought in Luna and Sófi to form a 7-person majority. But the alliance fell apart when beef between Luna and Sófi emerged at the Final 10. However, since then, Luna and Sófi have been able to overcome their differences, and both have served as key swing votes throughout the merge. At the Final 6, George gave immunity to Luna... which put the squarely target on Matt's back. However, at the last minute, Gruff got paranoid... wasting his idol to nullify 0 votes as Matt went home 6-1 over George. Now, only 5 remain: four returning players and one new player vying to gain the title of Sole Survivor. GEORGE George has spent the season doing anything he can to support his Loved One Luna. From turning on his allies Trent and Sarah to protect Luna’s allies Dag and Ryan to giving up immunity to Luna at the Final 6, George has been a devoted boyfriend. But can he prove to be his own player and win the title of Sole Survivor? GRUFF Gruff has come out of his brother Ryan’s shadow, and has a plan to get to the end of the game. But after wasting an idol at the last Tribal Council, and being named as one of the smaller threats of the game, can Gruff set up the perfect endgame he needs to win? ROB After losing his girlfriend Sarah at the very first vote of the merge, Rob had to change his playstyle completely to die. He did his best to not be taken seriously so he could keep survive vote after vote, but now he’s worried that reputation will come back to haunt him at the end. Can Rob change the jury’s perception of him and claim the win? LUNA Throughout the merge, Luna and George have been swing votes at almost every Tribal Council. Luna has voted correctly at every single Tribal Council without receiving a vote to their name. However, that’s required Luna to get blood all over their hands, and the remaining castaways definitely know they’re a threat. Can Luna make it to Tribal Council, and can they win if they do? SOFI Sófi has recovered from losing her Loved One Tina at the very first Tribal Council and from using an idol after almost the entire tribe voted against her early on in the merge, and managed to turn into a force in the game. However, so close to the end, will Sófi’s luck last, or will she find her torch snuffed just before the finish line? Which of these 5 will remain to claim the title of Sole Survivor? Night 36 Sófi is feeling good about the game with Matt gone. Day 37 At the challenge, Luna wins individual immunity. Gruff decides his best path forward is to vote for Sófi. However, Gruff tells Luna he’s considering voting George and they get into an argument. This puts Sófi in the swing position. Tribal Council The Votes Night 37 Sófi, Luna, and Rob reflect on the vote. Day 38 The castaways embark on the Rites of Passage. The Rites of Passage The castaways approach pairs of torches laid down together in crosses, representing each pair to be eliminated from the game. Eliza and Aaron Ethan and Trent Gus and Evie Jacob and Michael Dag and T-Boz Matt and Joseph Gruff and Ryan The Final Four reaches what seems to be the end of the path. Ahead are two torches, separate this time. You realize they symbolize the fallen loved ones of the two members of your group who are still in the game, alone. Tina Sarah Day 38 (continued) Worried that Sófi will win the Final Immunity Challenge, Luna concocts a plan. ’ Luna drops first from the Final Immunity Challenge. George wins the Final Immunity Challenge, and gives his necklace to Luna once again. With Tribal Council approaching, Sófi is not feeling good. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes . Day 39 The Final 3 wake up for a final breakfast and a chance to reflect on their games before the Final Tribal Council begins. Final Tribal Council Opening Statements Jury Questioning The Votes Months Later Potato enters into the studio and walks onto the stage. At the reunion, Matt is revealed as the season’s Fan Favorite.